Too Good To Be True
by ZivaDavid-LesNinja-FemmeLove
Summary: Reminiscing can be fun, especially when you are thinking back to a very steamy sexual encounter you had in a safe house with your co-worker the night before. Kativa fanfic. Femmeslash, DUH! Don't like, then obviously you have no reason to be even reading this summary, much less my story. Pic by Just Another Tomboy


Too Good To Be True; A Kativa Fanfic by Sammy

Caitlin Todd sat on the couch in the safe house, Ziva David standing in front of her. She looked down at the woman, a smirk on her face. Caitlin, also known as Kate, reached out for Ziva's left hand, taking it in her right.

"Come here." Kate whispered.

Ziva did as she was told, straddling Kate's lap and perching herself there. Kate could not help but run her fingers through those natural brunette curls which she had loved so much. She softly kissed Ziva's pouty lips, enjoying their taste, their feel. Ziva, breathing a bit, returned the kiss, feeling Kate's hands go to her back. They slowly moved down until they were gripping Ziva's firm butt. Ziva broke away from the kiss, moaning in response.

"Kate." Ziva moaned, tilting her head back a bit as she felt moisture building in the best of places. Kate, smirking satisfactorily, found that these actions gave her much better access to her partner's succulent neck.

Her lips attached themselves to the skin, causing Ziva to moan yet again. Kate began feeling aroused herself, certainly enjoying the sounds each moan produced as it spewed from her mouth. She continued kissing Ziva, sucking the skin a bit. It left a slight mark, but neither Kate nor Ziva cared. They were too lost in each other at the time.

Kate squeezed Ziva's butt as she moved lower down, kissing the part of her collar bone which was visible to her. Ziva pressed her body into Kate's in response. Kate was rather intrigued by this point. Ziva's warm frame felt so good against her own.

"Ziva." Kate murmured, using her tongue to lick her way back up to Ziva's luscious lips. Kate swore to God that she would never ever grow tired of those perfect lips. Kate gave Ziva's booty another light squeeze, before she allowed her hands to roam the Israeli's thighs.

Ziva shut her eyes in response as those teasing and skillful hands were getting dangerously close to where she wanted them. It took every ounce of self control within her slender frame to not beg for it. This was something she had come to find that Kate liked, even loved. And though they had slept together numerous times before she had no idea where this was going to go. Was it just kissing? Touching? Groping? Teasing?

Who was she kidding? She knew in her heart, mind, and soul where this was going. This was going to end up with Ziva in a state of euphoria as Kate smiled smugly down to her. She just knew it.

"Like that?" Kate asked, her hands feeling the black denim fabric of her lover's jeans. The younger woman nodded a bit, her mouth drooping open slightly before kissing Kate again, eyes closed. Kate kissed her back with the same, if not more, intensity.

They continued kissing for what felt like an eternity and Kate could not help but want her hands to rip off Ziva's jeans, throw her down on the couch, and fuck her senseless. But she knew that there would only be that between them. With "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" still in place, not to mention rule twelve, the pair could be nothing but this. A relationship, beyond sex, between them would be too good to be true. She was not the only one who felt this way.

Ever since their first sexual encounter, Ziva had wanted to utter those three words to her and put all of the meaning in the world behind it. Yet, she knew as well as Kate did that this could not happen. Saying those words would instantly halt the passion, and quite possibly put a wedge between them. This would not be good, for either of them. She just prayed that someday, eventually she would be able to tell her how she felt.

Kate could tell Ziva was feeling especially needy in that very moment, and to not satisfy her would just be cruel. She slowly allowed her hands to go to Ziva's black belt which was snug around her tiny waist. Ziva sensed this and looked down at those rather talented hands, watching them as they unhooked the belt which held her pants in place.

"Kate." Ziva moaned, feeling one of her hands snaking up her shirt, touching her abdominal muscles. A shudder of sheer ecstasy rushed through her, unable to contain herself. The older former NCIS agent smirked at this, loving how responsive she was.

Antagonistically, Kate pulled the belt out of its loops, looking into Ziva's chocolate eyes as she tossed the accessory away. Her hands then went to the waist band of her jeans, looking down as she unbuttoned them. Her eyes panned upward, landing on Ziva's eyes. They had darkened with the lust burning inside of her. Kate could tell just by looking into them that she wanted more from this situation, and she was fully prepared to give it.

"Please…" Ziva begged in the form of a whisper. This caused Kate to grin slyly, as she usually did when she heard Ziva beg. She unzipped her pants and allowed her hand to go inside, teasing Ziva's clit through her panties.

"Ah!" Ziva moaned out, tossing her head back. "Kate!"

A sensation of heat washed over Ziva, ecstasy flowing through her. Kate, feeling how wet Ziva was due to these actions and so many more, moved her index finger faster, which made Ziva rest her head on Kate's shoulder. She whispered into Kate's ear, telling her just how badly she needed Kate, how she had wanted more.

Kate, more than willing to oblige, allowed her finger to move further back, touching her entrance. Ziva whimpered, wanting so much more than this. Kate then wrapped her other arm around Ziva's frame, moving them to where Ziva was lying on the couch beneath Kate. She yanked the bottom portion of her clothing from her frame, tossing them over her shoulder. She quite frankly did not care where the landed. She was too wrapped up in Ziva.

That same index finger, which had only just begun to give Ziva pleasure, found its way back to that same place, teasing her pussy. Clinging onto the couch, Ziva tilted her head back in pleasure.

"God, Kate." Ziva blurted out. Kate, feeling rather smug, allowed only one finger to slowly slide into Ziva, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls around her finger. And suddenly, Kate began to feel weird, as if the current situation was dissolving away, like melting ice. She heard a voice saying her name.

"Kate. Agent Todd." Ziva said, standing beside her desk. "Caitlin!"

Suddenly Kate snapped out of her stare, looking towards the Israeli.

"Huh? Oh. Uh, hey Ziva."

"Hello." Ziva replied, sitting down on the corner of Ziva's desk. "Thinking about last night?"

Kate, blushing, nodded. Ziva chuckled.

"Good. Thank you for that, by the way." She spoke, leaning over before whispering into her ear. "Best orgasms ever."

Kate went wide eyed, watching as the Israeli agent stood up and sauntered away.


End file.
